Police News
"Police News" is the twenty-fifth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Korda is interrogated and Grace Mars reports her worst fears about Ethan, or if Korda escaped in "Covered Market," Jayden and Blake take a phone call on Korda's status, then take Grace's report. Description The chapter opens in the interrogation room of the police station, where Gary is interrogating Miroslav Korda about the Origami Killer case. Korda tells Gary that he only ran from Blake and Jayden because he had forgotten to report back to his parole officer and didn't want to go back to prison. Behind the one-way mirror in a different room, Blake, Jayden, and Ash are watching the interrogation take place. Ash tells Blake that Korda has an alibi for at least three of the murders so it couldn't possibly be him. The phone rings; Ash picks it up, then tells Blake that Ethan's ex-wife, Grace, is at the precinct and wants to speak to him. Grace proceeds to tell Blake and Jayden about how late one night when she and Ethan were still married (after Jason was killed and soon after Ethan came out of his coma), Ethan left until about three in the morning. She says that when Ethan returned he talked about drowning and the rain and didn't make any sense at all. She felt as though it wasn't really him speaking to her. She goes on to say that the following day, there was an announcement about another victim of the Origami Killer (but makes it a point to say there might be no connection), which sparks Blake's belief that Ethan is in fact the Origami Killer. Grace tearfully begs Blake to find her son. This chapter is directly connected to the chapter "Shrink and Punches," but in spite of having no real gameplay, it stands on its own. If you fail to capture Korda in the chapter "Covered Market," the opening of this chapter will change. It starts with Norman standing next to Blake while he's on the phone asking if they found Korda. It's then revealed that Korda has an alibi for two of the killings. Ash tells Blake that Shaun's mother wants to speak with him, and the chapter continues from that point with no differences. Transcript Characters * Norman Jayden * Carter Blake * Miroslav Korda * Gary * Ash * Grace Mars * Ethan Mars (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first chapter that is not playable - it is more like a cutscene. * This is the second chapter where the opening may differ depending on previous actions (the first being "Covered Market"). * After this chapter, Grace Mars is not seen again for the rest of the game, until two possible endings ("Ethan's Grave" or "Innocent"). * When Grace is speaking to Blake, she mentions that the story about Ethan happened "a few months back," although Ethan mentions that he and Grace were separated for six months in "Welcome, Norman." Also, she mentions that after Ethan came home, an announcement was made about another victim of the Origami Killer. Given that all of this happened "a few months back" while Grace and Ethan were divorced, and these events would've taken place during the summer (since the game takes place in October), it is unknown if Grace made this up to get her husband in trouble, or if she wasn't giving the police a long-enough timetable. * Despite the fact that this chapter is narrated from Norman Jayden's point of view, it uses Madison Paige's loading screen. Videos de:Neuigkeiten bei der Polizei Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Heavy Rain